1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display unit suitable for mobile devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the display mounted on the mobile devices, it is necessary that high quality images with high visibility are displayed while the battery duration is maintained as long as possible. However, the two necessities are generally conflicting. That is, to improve visibility, the luminance needs to be improved. However, the improved luminance leads to increase in the electrical power consumption. When the electrical power consumption is increased, the battery duration becomes short. Otherwise, to realize long operation of the battery, the weight thereof becomes high, leading to significant deterioration of the commercial value of the mobile device.